Rewrite: Cast Away
by Laughing Writer
Summary: A rewrite of an old story of mine, not sure if I placed it up on this account or my older one. I know I did place it in 'Z Works of Nothingness' before choosing to put it back up. If you read it before, you're notice the changes here.


The rumble in the heavens rocked the island below. It's inhabitants recognized the on coming storm as a 'big one', and had already took their belongings indoors and sealed their windows. Making the large town seem abandon; the only activity still going on was in the dockyard, the workers bolting things to the ground and they were still letting boats and ships through to dock.

At the end of the main pier, a young man with black hair sat watching the ship with a blank expression upon his face. Slowly he raised his dark orbs to the sky; the strong winds blew the heavy rain filled clouds, changing their shape and form with which passing moment.

Suddenly the young man leap to his feet, staring up in shock disbelief at the sky. A large strange light beam was moving across the sky, within were many different colours and shades, the way they appear to dance was breathtakingly beautiful to behold.

Smiling now, his eyes never left the lovely display above; he never noticed the winds picking up speed until it was too late. He did not have enough time to call out to his companions, whom there safely inside one of the hut on the pier.

A sudden guest of wind so strong, managed to life him into the air, sending him spiralling upwards towards the same lights he had been staring at in awe. He gritted his teeth as he spun round and around in the air, in his rolls he could no long tell up from down.

Then it was over.

The young man was floating in mid air, he blinks at his feet which was over his head, as were the strange lights.

Holding onto his hat he glanced upwards or rather downwards, there was the island he was on; a small sound of surprise escape his lips when he realized just how far off the ground it was.

Blinking he saw that he was drawing closer to the lights, they began to get brighter and brighter. The heat from the lights were causing him to become uncomfortably warm. This light filled his entire vision, then he passed out.

XD {][} DX

He blinked. And blinked again and again, he knew his eyes were open, but he could not see anything; then slowly images and outlines began to appear. Still he blinked on, until his sight returned slightly.

Slowly he sat up, then bringing one knee up he placed his hand upon it and rose to his feet; through his misty eyes he blinked at the shapes, however he could no longer smell the salty sea air nor was the open skies above him.

As his vision fully came back he glances up to see it was inside, he stood in a large hall that was filled with many many people. These strange people were clothed in all different styles, bright colours, some had ears and tails like animals, while others had weapons.

"Where am I?" The young man asks himself with a bit of a pout, gazing at the oddly dressed people surrounding him. Cupping his hands around his mother be began to call out, "Oi! Zoro! Senji! Where are you? Nami! Brook! Robin!"

Some of the people stopped on look at him before walking on, some laughed and pointed, and getting their cameras out began taking pictures.

Monkey D. Luffy could not see any of his companions.

Just then he saw a flash of green, and green meant Zoro!

Luffy took off running until he saw a man dressed in green and the three swords on his hip, grinning Luffy grabbed hold of Zoro shoulder and had him turn to face him.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Luffy asked the weird Zoro look-a-like, who had a kind looking face.

"I should be asking you that!" Zoro's look-a-like said loud, pulling away from Luffy, once he got some distance he looked at Luffy up and down, the his face broke out into a large smile, "NOW! What a great Cosplay! Did you made it yourself or did you buy it? That scar looks so real!"

"Cosplay? Made what now? Of course they look real they are real!" Luffy said feeling annoyed as he stepped back from the younger man, who now seemed to be drooling at him, "You're a strange one. Have you seen Zoro or not?"

"Zoro? I see, you got lost from your group," Zoro look-a-like and glance around him almost in a daze, "Don't you have a meeting point or something? Tried their phones? You should at such a large Anime-Con."

"You're weird, I'm going." Luffy mumbles and started walking away, then stared blinking at what looked like himself. "What the?"

Luffy stared blankly at the person who was dressed like him walked, or rather dressed in something he would wear two years ago; it was then Luffy noticed the person's chest and his eyes widen when he realized this was a girl dressed like him. The girl glance at him, then gave him a big grin and a thumbs up.

Then she was gone.

Luffy began walking through the crowds then.

'Brook?' Luffy thinks with a grin as he sighted his musician and quickly pushed through the crowds faster and came to a stop before the skeleton; his grin dropped then he saw that he was just a man with a skull printed on his face.

"...Naruto is far..." "….One Piece is..." "...Ninjas..." "…..Pirates …."

Luffy's attention when to the person who mentioned 'One Piece', he blinks as he saw another person dressed like him, straw hat and all. His look-a-like was angrily shouting at a blond who was wearing an orange overall and a funny looking headband.

"The One Piece area is opening soon," A woman dressed like a pirate said to him, "You should making your way over there now. Our guest speaking this year is Mayumi Tanaka!"

"Mayumi Tanaka? Who's that? Should I know?" Luffy asks with a blank expression, the woman return that look and then like the first man, gave him a once over.

"Wow! That's amazing! You sound just like her!" The woman cried out suddenly as she clapped her hands together, then she reached out and grabbed hold of his arm, "Did you practice that at home! Come with me! I'm going to see if you can ask a question with that voice!"

"What? What?" Luffy said as the woman pirate started pulling him along with her, "Oi! Oi! What are you doing? I just want to find my companions!"

Monkey D. Luffy had fallen into a very, very strange world; but where was his crew? how would he get back to his own world? These question floated in his head while he let himself be dragged along by the pirate woman.


End file.
